


Sentiments

by SapphireSoulmate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSoulmate/pseuds/SapphireSoulmate
Summary: Pidge always left Shiro in knots.Shidge Week Day 6: Cultural Difference





	

“Takashi...”

 

Pidge calls him, as they gaze at the pink sky and trail at the edge of a green ocean, leaving footprints on the purple sand.

 

“Takashi...?” This time she turns to looks at him, smiling coyly, with full knowledge of what she is up to.

 

She catches him off guard, of course. He’d been so used to people calling him Shiro that he only notices the second time around.

 

His face soon turns to a bright shade of red even in the light of the strange planet’s seven moons. Of all things, he never imagined Pidge would dare say.

 

She knew of the implications of that name to him, not that he minded. Well, he did mind but in a weird and good way. Still, She’d often giggle at him for being bashful when it comes to these things.

 

‘It’s unfair.’ Shiro thinks to himself. He could call her Katie a thousand times and it wouldn’t faze her but a single utter of ‘Takashi’ always left him in knots.


End file.
